Of Hearts and Magic
by glb-03
Summary: The Glee kids deal with the secrets that they hide deep in their hearts and try to keep the magic that binds them together alive. Glee kids in Hogwarts fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Finn blinked groggily, trying to focus on what Professor Corcoran was saying about Ancient Runes. He thought he heard something about hydras as symbols, but he wasn't entirely sure. He was just so tired, he had been up all night studying for a Charms test with Rachel.

His mind drifted to his girlfriend, and a goofy smile spread across his features. He jumped at the sound of Professor Corcoran's voice snapping at him. He gave her an innocent look. "Huh?"

"Mr. Hudson, what are you grinning about over there?"

"Oh, um, I was just thinking about Runes . . ." At her dubious expression, he amended. "School . . ." He sighed inwardly at her still incredulous look. "I was just thinking."

She smiled slightly at him before continuing on in her lecture, her voice too monotone to keep Finn's attention. Finn did his best to pay attention- and by "best" he meant he stared out the window and wished a meteor would fly by outside. Just _something_ interesting, was that too much to ask?

He locked eyes with a smirking Artie across the room. Finn rolled his eyes at his friend. Artie was in line to be the next big thing in Arithmancy and was smart as a whip in every other subject, he didn't have to pay attention. Artie wasn't even supposed to _be_ in this class. He was too advanced for his year's other students in this subject, so he studied Ancient Runes with the seventh year students instead.

Finn used to not care much about school- still didn't. But he wanted to make his mother proud so he pulled on his big-boy pants and made a decision about what he wanted to be when he left school and stuck with it.

Finn pursed his lips at the thought of leaving Hogwarts. It had been his life- his _home_- for the past seven years. He didn't know if he could function without it, or the people he had befriended here. What would he be without Professor Schuester's advice? As much as they annoyed him, how could he live without Professor Sylvester's rants?

Finn twirled his wand in his large hand. He wondered how he would keep in touch with all the people he knew here. Artie was just one of the many.

_You're a Gryffindor, Finn. You're supposed to be brave. C'mon, be a man!_ Finn, thought trying to pep himself up. He felt much better. He would leave school, become a Curse Breaker, and spend his life with Rachel. It seemed like a good future if he thought about it in a simple way, like that.

He liked to imagine what his life would be like as a Curse Breaker. He knew it was dangerous and, oh, how the idea of danger toyed with him. He _wanted_ the adventure of it, traveling through Egyptian deserts and making curses cast thousands of years ago obsolete was appealing in a weird way. And if there was some running in the opposite direction of a huge rolling boulder, then he was okay with that- actually, he was kind of excited about it.

But the greatest reason, was his father. His father had been a Curse Breaker before dying in a freak accident while on the job. Any normal person would be freaked out, but he longed to be at least half the man his father was, and he figured joining the same profession would be a step in the right direction.

He again shook his head and tried to pay attention to the Ancient Runes stuff being talked about. Professor Corcoran asked a question to the class and Finn ducked when she searched the crowd for an unsuspecting victim. He didn't even know what the question was, and if he had to ask, he would lose points for sure.

He actively participated in the rest of the class, answering a few questions and overall understanding it. He was still amazed at how much he could understand if he actually payed attention.

In the back of his mind, the fears of his future still lurked, waiting for him to be vulnerable enough so they could capture his attention once more. It wasn't until the end of the class, when he was gathering his things, that he let one of the thoughts slip through his defenses.

He didn't want a boring life of an Arithmancer like Artie was in store for- he wanted to really live. But he was also scared of living, too.

_It's kinda like a paradox_, he thought._ Wait, paradox is the right word, isn't it?_

* * *

><p>Quinn was different than she used to be, she knew that, but sometimes- in her mind- the differences were so hard to see. Sure, she had been a bitch for a long time, pretty much since she had first realized that everyone was at least, somewhat jealous of her, but that wasn't her anymore. She wasn't <em>that<em> much of a bitch anymore, she did have her moments, but they were seldom.

She was over the "I will plot to _destroy_ you" phase of her life now. She had made too many damned mistakes for only being around seventeen years. She tried not to think of the biggest one, the one everyone knew of, but no one except for Professor Corcoran knew the consequences of.

Quinn sometimes just couldn't separate the two different sides of her; unfortunately this morning was one of them.

Quinn shook her head and paid close attention to Professor Schuester's lesson on how to conjure a fully-formed Patronus. Quinn really didn't see the point in learning how to cast one of those things. She wasn't going to be an Auror like Santana was trying to become, she was going to be a Healer.

She had realized, somewhere down the line, that she genuinely liked helping people, even in the tiny, minuscule ways, like telling them they looked pretty. And she still had problems with not feeling loved, so here was the perfect solution. If someone had just saved her life, she would sure as hell love them.

It gave her a sweet, swelling, and warm feeling in her chest when she helped a sick person live- she'd only done it once, but it was glorious. It was kind of like falling in love for the first time. But better.

Maybe she should have realized what her future would be when someone mentioned that if the core of your wand was the stalk of a dittany plant, it had an unusual affinity with healing spells. All she did was say, "Hey, dittany stalk is the core of _my_ wand! How weird is that?" and then called it a day and never thought of it again. She used to be such an idiot.

"Miss Fabray?" she heard Professor Schuester call. She gave him an expectant expression and tilted her head to the side. "Have you ever been able to cast a fully-formed Patronus?"

Quinn bit her lip. "Once."

"Bravo." He smiled kindly. "Now, maybe if you pay attention, you can do it again."

Quinn internally rolled her eyes, but only nodded positively. Santana leaned over and whispered, "Maybe if he watched more Fashion Police, he wouldn't wear that vest again."

Quinn snickered. "He wouldn't give those things up for the life of him."

Santana snorted and refocused her attention on Professor Schuester's words. Quinn was pretty sure she'd heard all she could about summoning a fully-formed Patronus. Santana had been obsessed for a whole month about successfully conjuring one and seeing what animal it would be when they were in fourth year. Santana was a bit disappointed when she finally did, though, after realizing the animal was a badger.

"I might as well be in Hufflepuff," she had muttered sourly. Brittany had given her a look about that, being in Hufflepuff herself, so Santana had quickly amended her statement.

They were the Unholy Trinity still- a bit more unusual than they had been to begin with- but still those same three girls who had formed a friendship seven years ago. It hadn't surprised her when Santana and Brittany started dating, she had predicted it years before it actually became a reality.

She looked around the room at the faces. It was a class that all the N.E.W.T level Defense Against the Dark Arts students took and almost every face she saw was a familiar one, some more than others. There was Finn and Rachel, sitting beside each other, and holding hands under their table, while Kurt examined his nails in the back of the room.

Mike was sitting behind Quinn and Santana, and Quinn didn't really feel like being weird today by turning around to stare at him so she could see what he was doing. Probably listening attentively like a good little student.

Puck- Quinn frowned when she saw his face- was busy doing anything but paying attention, though she wasn't paying attention either. She had no room to talk.

"Any volunteers?" Professor Schuester asked. He was rewarded dead silence. "Really? No one? I'm surprised by the lack of participation in the class today."

Everyone stared glumly at him and he sighed. "I guess I'll pick a guinea pig." He looked around and shook his head a few times. "_Ah_! Miss Fabray! Would you care to join me up front? I think it's time for you to be successful a second time!"

Quinn really wanted to punch him in his upbeat mouth. She was angry at pretty much everything and hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. She smiled though as she walked up to the front of the room. She glanced back and saw Santana grinning and giving her a thumbs up.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at the girl before turning to face Professor Schuester, who was grinning broadly at her. He retold her everything she already knew. Apparently she was just going to cast it, though she didn't see the point in that when you'd be scared out of you freakin' mind if a Dementor or Lethifold was after you. In a horrible situation like that, it wouldn't be the same.

She picked out her happiest memory, having her daughter in her arms after she had given birth to her and let the memory feel her up, before casting the spell, "Expecto Patronum!"

The blindingly white, translucent animal sprang forth from the tip of her wand, cantering around a bit before dispersing. Professor Schuester clapped, clearly impressed. "Well done, Quinn. I can't say I'm surprised, though."

Quinn laughed. "I guess I'm a natural."

The professor nodded. "I find it interesting that your Patronus's corporeal form is a horse. I've heard that signifies great strength in a person."

Quinn gave him a blindingly fake smile, trying to hide the pain underneath it caused by thinking of her daughter. "Well, I _am_ a wonderful person, I think it fits."

* * *

><p>Puck wanted to snort in disgust at the fact Professor Schue thought Quinn was genuinely happy with herself and with him. Instead, he chuckled at her comment about being "a wonderful person." His first thought was that she was being sarcastic, but something about the way she said it made him doubt she was making a joke.<p>

After a moment of thinking about it, he decided it felt like she had been trying to convince herself of the words.

He'd always been partial to the idea she was so cold she couldn't feel anything anymore, not even happiness. This new development seemed to disprove that, though. It was fine, he had many more theories as to why she wouldn't give him another chance.

Even if she was as cold as ice, he still loved her. Love was a big deal for everyone, and for him- since it rarely ever happened- it was even bigger.

As she walked back to her desk, Puck couldn't help but watch her move with the detached grace she had mastered to mesmerize everyone around her. She had "turned over a new leaf" but she still kept a hint of her bitchy, former top-of-the-food-chain attitude with her, especially in the way she walked.

Professor Schuester gave them their work- three rolls of parchment on the effects of casting a Patronus on the caster and the effect on a Dementor- that was due next week on Monday, something Puck would probably scare some dweeb into doing for him. Maybe he'd just give a Galleon or two to Mike . . .

Everyone gathered their stuff and began to leave. Puck jogged up to Santana and Quinn, giving Santana an acknowledging nod, which she returned with a roll of her eyes. Quinn raised an eyebrow coldly. "Yes, Puckerman?"

"_Puckerman_?" he asked, blinking in shock. "Woah, what did I do to piss you off?"

Quinn looked at Santana. "You go on, I'm guessing he'll be a while."

Santana nodded before leaving. Puck stared after her, thinking that she seemed more quiet that usual . . . "Well?" Quinn snapped. "You're going to make me late for class."

"How are you?" he blurted, and then looked around, making sure no one heard him ask _that_ gay of a question.

"How am I?" Quinn replied incredulously. "Really, Puck? Well, if you have to know, I'm great."

"You didn't seem that great in class today," Puck said quietly.

Quinn ground her teeth together. "I'm moody and tired today. Satisfied?"

Puck couldn't help but smile. "Not quite. The Hogsmeade trip is coming up-."

"No, Puck, I will not go with you," Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry, I really am, but I'm not interested in you that way. Maybe I was, a year or two ago, but after what you did . . . I can't look at you in the same way."

Puck sighed and looked down. He then lifted his head and met her eyes. "Guy has gotta try, right?"

Quinn actually smiled. A slight one, but it was there. "It's better than not knowing."

Puck rubbed his hands together awkwardly. "Well, you should get to class. Our Head Girl can't be late."

Quinn checked her watch and groaned. "Ugh, she already is. I'll see you around some time, Puck." She took off in the opposite direction, jogging lightly towards her next class.

Puck took his time walking to Muggle Studies, his favorite blow off class, wallowing in the defeat her rejection had thrown him into.

* * *

><p>All Will wanted to do after a long day of work was go home to Terri, give her a kiss, and take a long, very deserved nap.<p>

But he couldn't do that because of the stupid meeting that Figgins had called. He wanted to be nice and supportive about these frequent faculty meetings, but no one could be happy with all the free time lost on them.

He gave Emma a glance out of the corner of his eye. She was just as OCD as usual, but there was something different . . .

Emma noticed him staring and blushed a tiny bit. "Yes, Will? There's something on my face, isn't there?"

Will laughed. "No, you just look . . . different."

"Yeah?" Emma replied, smiling brightly. "Well I did get my hair trimmed, does it look okay? I only ask because you said it just looked different, which isn't very specific."

Will chuckled. "No, it looks great."

"Do you think I should get a bit more cut off or leave it like it is?" Emma questioned.

It was then that Sue Sylvester, the bane of every faculty member's existence, walked up. "Edna, you're really asking hair advice from _Will Schuester_?"

"It's _Emma_," Emma said faintly. "I don't want to do this today, Sue."

"Suit yourself," Sue replied, holding up her hands in defeat. "I'll just say 'I told you so' when you show up tomorrow looking like you dumped Crisco into your ginger locks."

Will groaned. "Why don't you go bother Edwyna or Donatello?"

"I was just giving Elmo here some friendly advice, William." She rolled her eyes. "But I _could_ go tell them about your hair products too..?"

"No, I'd rather you not."

She mockingly made her face fall. "I had all eighty-seven of them memorized just if this day ever came. Alas, I'll have to wait a while longer."

She walked away and Emma gave Will a pleading look. "Do you think there's a chance she may get fired one day?"

Will shook his head. "She's got Figgins wrapped around her little blackmailing finger."

"Would this be an inappropriate time to head desk?" Emma joked.

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at a Glee fic, so please let me know what you thought. And there are going to be a few things that are different in canon Glee and my own personal world, some of which I'm sure you've noticed by now. There are more to come. Muahahaha.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Everyone else had plans for their life- even Finn did, _Finn_! Rachel didn't like being second, but this was way different. She wasn't second, she was in last freaking place.

She had no idea what "real" career she wanted to pursue. She only knew of one thing that made her truly happy, something she would gladly spend the rest of her life doing.

She'd never be the best witch, or the prettiest girl, but she was an amazing singer. Everyone knew that she sang- Finn, Kurt, even people that couldn't stand her- but they all thought she couldn't do it. Sometimes she believed them.

Rachel knew it was a long shot- she hadn't told anyone for just that reason. She didn't want to see those pitying looks when she didn't get it.

So as she sealed her letter, she could barely breath. This was her chance- her _only_ chance to be great at something. If she didn't get this . . . She didn't know what she would do with her life.

She kissed the paper, and then said a little prayer over it. She took in one more gust of air, before attaching the letter to her owl. In minutes, the owl- and her future- were out of sight.

She crouched down, having a full-on panic attack. She wasn't good enough, they'd send back a Howler screaming at her for wasting their time with her substandard voice. It took her at least ten minutes to calm herself. She then stood up and began the walk to the Great Hall for lunch. Finn and Kurt would be worried about her.

When she walked into the Great Hall, her eyes immediately went to the Gryffindor table, searching for her boyfriend and best friend.

She smiled when she saw them, they were also sitting with Blaine, Mercedes, and . . . Quinn. Rachel's nose wrinkled in distaste. She had never liked Quinn, and Quinn couldn't stand Rachel in return.

She couldn't help the small bit of jealousy that seeing Quinn and Finn sit together brought up. They'd dated and, sure, Finn broke up with Quinn for her, but the two being friends always rubbed her the wrong way.

She liked to think that whenever she felt jealous, it was just a bit leftover from when Quinn and Finn had been dating. Rachel felt a bit more slip through when Quinn said something and Finn laughed.

She walked over to the group and sat between Kurt and Finn, and turned to Finn bringing him in for a kiss. He leaned away after a few seconds. "Why, hello there."

She smiled at him, very happy to see him. "Hi. How was your morning?"

"It was good," he said, and then frowned. "Where were you?"

Her mood plummeted. "Nowhere important."

Finn looked like he might argue, so she abruptly turned to Kurt, who was speaking to Blaine- his boyfriend. She started a conversation about the Defense Against the Dark Arts homework.

When she couldn't find anymore to say about it, she unwillingly turned back to Finn. On the other side of the table, Mercedes was picking at her food. Quinn looked at her with concern. "Are you okay?"

Mercedes just shrugged. "I'm just not hungry."

Quinn put a hand to Mercedes's forehead. "You're warm, you should go see the nurse."

"Can't you just do it?" Mercedes whined, giving Quinn a hopeful look.

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes, a caring smile on her face. "I'll see if I can buy some ingredients from Professor Sylvester's store. Do you think you will be okay until the end of the day?"

Mercedes sullenly nodded her head. "I have a date with . . . Shane this evening. Do you think I'll be better by then?"

Quinn grinned. "It's probably just a stomach bug, I'll have you up and well ten minutes after school is over."

Rachel turned to Finn to comment, but he was listening to Mercedes and Quinn's conversation with a smile. She ground her teeth together before starting a conversation with him about the Quidditch team this year. It was a sure topic to keep Finn interested.

Finn was scowling. "We can't beat Slytherin, not with Puck playing."

Rachel pursed her lips. "What position does he play again?"

Finn smiled at her, knowing what was coming next. "Puck is a Chaser, Rach."

Rachel looked around the table, hoping someone would tell her so she didn't have to ask. "What does a Chaser do, exactly?" Finn laughed and hurriedly explained to her the positions for what he thought was the millionth time.

"So, what position do you play?" she asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm a Keeper," he replied. "You remember what they do, right?"

She nodded and Finn gave her an encouraging look, pointing out the players for the Gryffindor team. "And Quinn over there is our Seeker."

Quinn looked up at her name. "Huh?"

"I was explaining Quidditch to Rachel," Finn explained. "She's a little lost."

Quinn laughed. "How'd you two get on _that_ subject?"

"I was complaining about losing to Puck all the time," he grumbled, looking at Quinn like she could relate to this problem. "It really pisses me off."

Quinn nodded with a slight smile. "Well, Puck _is_ the best here, unfortunately for us this year. There's a reason the Wasps are after him for next year."

"I heard they decided to go with Ebenezer Smith instead," Mercedes piped up. "You're best friends with Puck, Finn, can you confirm this?"

Finn looked around confusedly and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at his expression. He gave her an affectionate glance before turning back to Mercedes. "He hasn't said anything about it to me, but it could be true. Where'd you hear that?"

Rachel decided to butt in. "Tina?"

Mercedes looked at her sheepishly. "Yeah."

"It's probably not true, then," Rachel continued, with a slightly smug smile. "Tina doesn't watch Quidditch, just like me. We have much more important things to do with our time."

Quinn raised an eyebrow coldly. "What _do_ you do with your time, Rachel? I heard you were undecided- career-wise, that is."

Rachel looked down, face burning. "I . . . study."

There was an awkward silence, as they all realized that Rachel was truly unprepared for her future. They never thought it would go like this when they were younger. Rachel- the obnoxious girl who no one talked to, with ambition out of the ying-yang- having nowhere to go after Hogwarts? It didn't seem right.

Finn cleared his throat awkwardly and turned to Rachel. "So I have a question. What exactly does paradox mean..?"

* * *

><p>Tina glared at the two boys. Mike and Artie looked up, giving her sheepish, yet expectant looks. Artie's head inclined forward, waiting for her to say something. "<em>Well<em>?"

"The importance you two put on my words never ceases to surprise me," Tina said quickly, wating for one of them to recall what she had been saying. "What I _said_ was that Puck looks angry."

Mike and Artie stared at her for a moment and then Artie turned to look at her boyfriend. "Mike, I don't know how many times I've said this, but your woman is cray-cray."

Mike- agreeing, but not wanting to show it in front of Tina- gave Artie an offended look. "I don't appreciate you talking about my girlfriend like that."

Tina gave Mike a loving glance, making a mental note to give him a particularly hot kiss later on. She sighed. "You know what I was saying earlier . . . about signing . . . and Puck?"

They still looked clueless, so she quickly retold them all she had before. "Well, what I'm saying is that he looks pisses off, so it _must_ be true."

Mike gave her an incredulous glance. "Tina, Puck _always_ looks pissed off."

Artie nodded. "I think it's a drawback from having an unrequited love."

Tina cocked her head to the side. "Unrequited _love_? _Puck_? With _who_?"

"Quinn told me that he asked her if she would go to Hogsmeade with him," Artie replied with a shrug. "It's not that hard to put together."

"Quinn told you all this?" Tina asked. "Are you serious?"

"Me and Quinn are tight," he said, with an indignant look on his face. "Mike, I need your advice on something." He began to go on about a question with D.A.D.A; Mike dutifully answered all his queries.

Tina was impatiently tapping her fingers on the table. Mike glanced up, looking slightly annoyed. "Tina, why do you feel the need to gossip every five seconds?"

Scratch that on the extra hot kiss later. She scowled at him. "The average woman spends between five to eight hours gossiping each day. It's only natural."

Artie interrupted their glaring by singing, "Where is the love? Where is the love, the love, the love?"

They turned their glares onto him, "Shut up, Artie!"

He shrank away from them, and coughed awkwardly. "I'm just going to go . . . wash my cat."

They were still glaring at each other when his statement sank in. Mike's eyebrows furrowed. "Artie . . . doesn't have a pet."

Tina sighed exasperatedly, smiling despite herself. "Artie always has been such a horrible liar."

Mike began to chuckle, and Tina joined in because she couldn't help herself. Before she was fully aware of it, tears were leaking out the sides of her eyes, because she was laughing so hard.

And, just as suddenly, the laughter had stopped and they were staring at each other, humor making both of their eyes bright. Mike smiled at her. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too," she said. "I can't tell you if it will work or not, but I'll try not to gossip as much. It's going to be a long, hard journey, Mike."

He laughed. "I'll be glad to travel with you. I'll try to be more supportive from now on. We all have our bad habits, I guess."

She slid her hand across the table and grasped his. "We're going to stay together for a while, aren't we?"

"Always." She couldn't stop herself from standing and leaning across the table to meet his lips with her own. She loved him so much, it was like a burst of sunshine whenever she saw his face. She could only hope he felt one-tenth what she felt towards him.

When she sat back down, not even Professor Sylvester coming to rant at them about their usage of illegal public displays of affection could dim her good mood.

When Sylvester had stalked away, shoving a fifth year- a girl named Valerie that Tina knew pretty well- out of her way. Tina shook her head. "She's crazy."

"Or as Artie says-," Mike began.

"Cray-cray!" they chorused and then laughed, reaching out for each other's hand.

Artie came back up to them with a small smile on his face. "Anything I missed while I was gone?"

"Too much to explain," Tina said warmly, locking eyes with Mike across the table.

* * *

><p>Santana huffed in disappointment. "I can't stand the 'no mingling at meals' rule. I barely see Brittany throughout the day and I can't speak to her at lunch or dinner. And we're not in the same houses, so no hanging out in the dorms. Two little second years caught us making out yesterday in the corridors. We probably scarred them for life."<p>

"Shut up the _whining_, Santana," Puck snapped.

She scowled. "Bite me, Puckerman."

He grinned roguishly. "Gladly."

She gave him a disgusted look, which he returned fully and they spent the next minute seeing who could look like they hated the other the most.

Finally Puck turned away with an irritated noise escaping from the back of his throat. She grinned triumphantly at him, before noticing his unusually bad mood. "As much as I don't like you, Puckerman, I can't help but see that something crawled up your ass and died. Indulge me with an explanation."

He glared at her. "I don't owe you anything, Lopez."

"I didn't _say_ you owed me anything, I _asked_ you to tell me." She smiled mockingly. "You should really pay more attention in class."

He groaned. "Fine. The problem is Quinn. _Damn_, the problem has always been Quinn."

Santana raised an eyebrow in a careless way, but she was a little worried. As much as she hated to admit it, she really did care about Puck in the best guy friend kind of way . . . that she used to have sex with. Ugh, that sounded so wrong in her ears. Well- _anyway_- she rarely saw him like this.

"I have a feeling this has to do with you two talking after Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Santana questioned. "Nothing to do with the rumor that the Wasps decided to sign some other guy instead of you?"

Puck dragged a hand over his head, ruffling his hair up more. "Oh _God_, there's a _rumor_ about that? No. That's not true at all. But what you said before, _that _is right. And all the other fucking times she's turned me down. . ."

"Woah, hold up boyo, back up a bit." Santana held up her hands. "Tell me exactly what you said to Quinn."

He repeated the conversation sullenly. She made fun of him for the "How are you?" bit, but by the end just stared at him. "Puck . . ."

"I think I love her," he croaked. "Santana, I don't know what to do."

The words she needed to say, still hadn't fully formed on her lips. She looked at him for a moment more before speaking. "I don't know how to . . . react, I guess. You and love just won't mix in my mind, you know? But there's just one thing I want to say to you. You were Quinn's first and only time, and she's moved on. I . . . I think it's time for you to, too."

Puck sighed. "I've been telling myself that since I was fifteen. But it just feels like . . . like there's something important she hasn't told me."

"Like that she secretly loves you?" Santana drawled.

"Not that," Puck sighed. "Something _huge_. Bigger than that."

"You sound like you know something..?" Santana whispered.

He shook his head. "No, it's just this _feeling_."

"It seems you have a lot of feelings that I had no idea about," Santana muttered. "Before I know it, you'll be proposing to me."

Puck smirked. "Never gonna happen, Lopez."

"Because I'm too much of a woman for you?" Santana guessed with a grin.

"San, I think you're too much of everything for me." He smiled. "Including too much of a lesbian." She reflexively glanced around to make sure no one had heard. Sure, everyone knew she was one. But she'd been so careful for so long that she subconsciously checked every time.

Lunch ended in the next moment, and she had only enough time to say they could talk about it tomorrow, before leaving to find Brittany.

Santana was pretty sure she could tell Brittany apart in any crowd. Santana's brown eyes met Brittany's blue in seconds, and Santana grinned at her from afar.

Brittany pushed through the crowd, receiving a few elbows and shoves- Santana was almost ready to attack the next person who hit the girl- before Brittany was there, standing right beside her.

Brittany pulled Santana into an embrace, kissing her passionately. Santana's face flushed, and she felt Brittany's cheeks warm in return.

Professor Sylvester forcefully pulled them apart. "Fifty points from Hufflepuff, Pierce! You damn teenagers with your _raging_ hormones that I have to keep in check, are giving me a migraine."

"I could always make you a potion for that, _Professor_," Santana simpered mockingly. Anytime someone pulled her away from Brittany, Santana's claws immediately came out.

"Ten points from Slytherin for that back talk, Lopez, I expect better from you!" Sylvester hissed. "I hope you know that todays Potions class will be the hardest of your life."

Santana rocked back on her heels, regretting her back talk already. "Um, sorry, Professor Sylvester."

"Be happy I didn't give you detention," Professor Sylvester spat, before stalking away.

Brittany leaned in to whisper. "Fifty minus ten is thirty, right?"

"It's forty, honey," Santana corrected her.

Brittany thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah, right. Why did you get forty less points taken away from you when we were both doing the same thing?"

"You started the kiss," Santana lied, not wanting to tell the pure-of-heart girl that it was because Sylvester was showing favoritism to students in her house.

Brittany thought again. "That sounds right, I guess."

"You know what we should do?" Santana whispered seductively, leaning in and placing soft kisses down Brittany's neck covertly. "We could skip class and . . . have a little fun."

Brittany moaned. "Afterwards, can we go see the unicorns again?"

Santana grinned, and place a soft kiss on Brittany's lips. "I can't wait."

**A/N: Oh, how I wish Glee would have Santana/Puck friendship moments. They would be the funniest friendship on the show, I'm pretty sure. If you guys are ever wondering about how far along I am in the next chapter, you can look on my profile. **


End file.
